Breakin' Free
by Punk With The Hat
Summary: TFA Songfic. Starscream and Sari go for a flight together, simple as that. Doesn't really take place between any episode or fanfic. Enjoy!


**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry about not uploading for Dark Angel for the longest time, I kinda have a case of writer's block for it right now. While you're waiting, here's a songfic I made!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or High School Musical.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Starscream sat atop the roof of a skyscraper, overlooking the Earth city that was so miniscule compared to his own great size. He made no attempts to fire upon the insect-like organics, nor their cars or shops. His red optics were narrowed not out of fury or villainy, but out of concentration.

He was waiting for someone.

And seconds later, that someone hovered in front of his face, suspended by a jetpack. Her eyes glowed light blue, and probably would have anyway even if she weren't robotic. She was grinning, and there couldn't possibly have been any words to describe the joy etched on every inch of her face.

Starscream returned Sari's smile, along with all the ecstasy that burned within it.

He got up, and with one glance toward the skies above, the two of them took off.

_We're soarin', flyin'; there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach  
__If we're tryin', so we're breaking free_

As soon as they had reached magnificent heights, all burdens seemed to be lifted from their shoulders. At least here, in the air, they were free. There was no war, no worries, and no pressure.

_You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are  
__Creating space between us, `till we're separate hearts_

Time together was precious for them, for they had to stay loyal to opposite factions: her an Autobot and him a Decepticon. It was a great rift that separated the two from each other; they almost never spent their days like this, usually the battlefields made it hard for them to even catch a glimpse of each other's faces.

_But your faith, it gives me strength; strength to believe_

But they were here now, gliding across the great sheet of light blue, leaving everything else behind them. They intended to stay as long as they could.

_(We're breakin' free) We're soarin', flyin',  
__There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach  
__If we're tryin', yeah we're breaking free  
__Oh, we're breakin' free (Ooh)_

It was a wonderful experience. There were no borders to stop them here, all around they soared the endless sky. They parted paths during the flight, but never stayed too far away from each other. It was always just zipping around to perform zigzags and tumbles; almost a second later they were back at each other's sides.

_Can you feel it building? Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
__Connected by a feeling, ooh in our very souls (Very souls, ooh)_

The longer they stayed in the skies, the more happiness swelled into their hearts. It felt almost as if their lungs would burst, and yet they couldn't be more euphoric about it.

_Risin' `till it lifts us up, so everyone can see_

Higher and higher they climbed, weaving in and out of the moist clouds as the zoomed past.

_(We're breakin' free) We're soarin', flyin', there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach  
__If we're tryin', yeah we're breakin' free  
__Oh, we're breakin' free (Ooh)  
__Runnin',  
__Climbin' to get to that place to be all that we can be_

No longer were they afraid. Here, they conquered all.

Here, at last, they could love.

_Now's the time,  
__So we're breakin' free  
__We're breakin' free (Ooh yeah)_

Starscream and Sari didn't even split from each other anymore; every turn, every dive, and every moment was synchronized. Even their sparks seemed to beat in time to the other.

_More than hope, more than faith,  
__This is truth, this is fate,  
__And together we see it comin'_

Their feelings for each other burned like nothing they had ever felt before. It was as if they gained strength just by staring into one another's eyes, red gazing into blue and vice versa.

_More than you, more than me,  
__Not a want, but a need,  
__Both of us breakin' free_

The burning inside turned into a wildfire. The scorching flames grew stronger, threatening to consume them both.

They let it. This storm of emotion rivaled Sari's own friendship towards the Autobots she had come to consider as family, and even overpowered Starscream's dark ambition to overthrow Megatron. It couldn't be helped.

The two of them _had_ to be together.

_Soarin'  
__Flyin'  
__There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach  
__If we're tryin, yeah we're breakin' free  
__(Breakin' free)_

Hours had already passed, but neither Transformer nor techno-organic noticed the azure fade into opaque…

_We're running, ooh climbin'  
__To get to that place to be all that we can be (Be)  
__Now's the time, (Now's the time) so we're breakin' free  
__Oh, we're breakin' free (Oh)_

Descending a bit, Sari and Starscream remained in midair, gazes boring into each other, now directly above Detroit's twinkling city lights.

_You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are…_

But the rest of the world no longer existed. The only things left through their eyes were the sky and each other.

It was all they needed.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: Well, That's it! Review please, and hopefully I'll get another Dark Angel chapter up before school starts.**


End file.
